


In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus sancti

by yolo_jackie



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2013 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Exorcism, F/M, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ватикан с каждым годом получает всё больше жалоб на случаи одержимости. При Церкви появляется новый орден священников — странствующие экзорцисты, которые проводят свою жизнь в дороге, избавляя людей от дьявола. Джо получает приказ отправиться в Лайму, Огайо, чтобы спасти Китти, одержимую демоном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus sancti

**Author's Note:**

> AU, ООС, религиозная тематика, богохульство, упоминание экзорцизма, отсылки и цитаты из фильма "Обряд". В тексте цитируется Псалом 67, а также экзорцизм короля Льва ХIII.

— Да? — Джо отвечает на звонок, не глядя на дисплей мобильного.  
— Харт, — слышится тягучий, чуть насмешливый голос по ту сторону. Сантана всегда умела выбирать идеальное время для звонка: Джо бросает короткий взгляд на часы, которые показывают два ночи.  
— Полагаю, ты в курсе, который час, Сантана, — замечает он и позволяет себе просто пялиться в потолок машины еще пару минут.  
— Самое время для развлечений, детка, — весело отзывается она, и Джо закатывает глаза: в том, как Сантана говорит, ни за что не угадаешь ставленницу Церкви — сродни тому, как не ожидаешь, что под чинными монашескими одеждами не окажется нижнего белья. Хорошо, что с некоторых пор Церкви плевать на всё, кроме того, насколько качественно ты выполняешь свою работу. — Тебя ждут, Харт. Тащи свою татуированную задницу в Огайо и побыстрее.  
— У меня нет татуировок на заднице, — Джо говорит ей об этом уже, наверное, в сотый раз, но Сантане кажется забавным делать подобные допущения, так что Джо мысленно воздает Господу молитву за терпение, которым тот его наградил.  
— Но могли бы быть, верно, сладкий?  
— Изыди, змея, — беззлобно ворчит он и прерывает звонок. Смс с координатами приходит примерно спустя минуту: 40°44'44"N, 84°6'59"W. Лайма, Огайо. 

Пути Господни неисповедимы, думает Джо, горько усмехаясь. Сегодня они ведут его домой.

***

 

Старенький пикап Джо размеренно катится по старой разбитой трассе, и, кажется, Джо не спешит выжимать из своей тачки последние силы, хотя должен, — Сантана говорит, эта девчонка, Китти, — запущенный случай, чистое зло, пусть Джо и не верит в подобные формулировки, потому что человек не может быть чистым злом, всё зло в нем от дьявола. 

Дорога в Лайму ухабистая, но Джо не позволяет себе ругаться сквозь зубы: он не поминает чёрта лишний раз, ему их и в жизни за глаза хватает, но, паркуясь возле одного из дешевых мотелей, коротко молится, прося Всевышнего о хорошем пути. Джо спит крепко, и спина, уже давно привыкшая ко сну на заднем сидении пикапа, даже не ноет. Джо не видит во сне Лайму и металлическую, немного пошедшую ржавчиной, вывеску "Добро пожаловать", деревья из отцовского сада не протягивают к нему свои скрюченные руки-ветки. 

Утром, заводя мотор, который теперь урчит так мягко, словно за ночь побывал в руках опытнейшего автомеханика, Джо думает, что Бог услышал его молитвы. А потом пробивает колесо, наезжая на крупный гвоздь, брошенный посреди дороги. Джо хмурится, меняя колесо, и гадает, сколько же еще таких гвоздей встретит впереди.

Лайма зовет его, и демоны оставляют за собой гвозди, будто хлебные крошки, чтобы Джо легче было найти путь.

***

 

Сантана звонит, как только Джо пересекает границу Огайо. Он включает громкую связь и бросает телефон на соседнее сидение.  
— Почему ты еще не на месте, Харт? — недовольно спрашивает она, опуская всякие приветствия.  
— Проблемы с тачкой, — скупо отвечает Джо и надеется, что небольшое вранье ему не зачтется, но это еще одна ложь: просто на сей раз он обманывает самого себя.  
— Тогда благословляю тебя, сын мой, и твою развалюху, — саркастически бросает Сантана и отключается. 

Джо серьёзно не понимает, как её еще не отлучили от церкви, правда.

***

 

В его родном городе ничего не изменилось. Разве что кроме того, что теперь здесь завелись демоны, но Джо не уверен, не было ли их здесь и раньше. Ему приходится связаться с Сантаной еще раз: доложить, что он прибыл на место, и уточнить адрес, и теперь она разговаривает с ним куда дружелюбнее, чем во время прошлого звонка. По крайней мере, Джо готов поверить в то, что её благословление может сработать.

Джо звонит в дверь, и ему открывают практически сразу.  
По глазам он видит — его ждали здесь. Женщина выглядит измученной и вопросительно склоняет голову:  
— Святой отец?  
— Отец Харт, — кивает Джо и проходит вглубь дома, как только она отступает в сторону, чтобы освободить ему дорогу. — Где она?  
— В своей комнате. Китти не выходит оттуда... в последнее время.  
Миссис Уайльд пропускает его в комнату своей дочери, и Джо позволяет себе бегло осмотреться по сторонам. Обычная комната девочки-подростка, ничего примечательного, только вот сама Китти подобралась в настороженный комок на кровати, натянув подол белой ночной сорочки на голые колени.  
— Что он здесь делает? Где твой кровавый крест на белой ткани, экзорцист? Где твоя вера, экзорцист, где ты оставил её? — шипит она, обращаясь к Джо.

Джо помнит правила, которым его учили. Не смотри демону в глаза — и Джо предпочитает ласкать взглядом колени, которые просвечиваются сквозь ткань рубашки, и это лучше, чем смотреть ей в глаза. Не отвечай на вопросы дьявола — поэтому Джо молчит. 

— Выйдите, — говорит он матери Китти, даже не оборачиваясь, и дожидается, пока дверь за ней тихо захлопнется. — Он говорит с тобой? — спрашивает он Китти.  
— Нет никакого "его"!  
— Он назвал тебе свое имя? — Джо не обращает внимания на её слова. Все они говорят, что внутри пусто, но нет — внутри всегда бездна и тьма. Все они говорят, что внутри пусто, потому что проще верить, что всё именно так. — Имя! — требует Джо и хватает Китти за щиколотки, притягивая к себе. У неё холодные ноги, и когда она проезжается вперед, сминая простыню под собой, ночная сорочка задирается до бедер.  
— Имя мне Легион, ибо нас много, — смеётся Китти звонким, девичьим смехом, совсем не похожим на демонский, который звучит так, словно преисподняя открыла свою мерзкую пасть. Джо только крепче сжимает её щиколотки.  
— Exsúrgat Deus, et dissipéntur inimici eius, et fúgiant qui odérunt eum, a fácie eius. Sícut déficit fumus, defíciant: sícut fluit cera a fácie ignis, sic péreant peccatóres a fácie Dei, — нараспев читает Джо, но Китти только смеётся еще громче, и он нарушает первое правило, вглядываясь в её глаза, которые остаются человеческими. Вопреки расхожему мнению, глаза у демонов молочно-белые, будто пластиковые: тьма часто принимает облик, противоположный своей сути. — Exorcizamus te, omnis immúnde spíritus, omnis satánica potéstas, omnis incúrsio infernális adversárii, omnis légio, omnis congregátio et secta diabólica, in nómine et virtúte Dómini nostri Iesu, Christi, eradicáre et effugáre a Dei Ecclésia, ab animábus ad imáginem Dei cónditis ac pretióso divini Agni sánguine redémptis, — Джо повышает голос, пытаясь перекрыть им смех Китти, и отпускает её щиколотки, чтобы вывести невидимый крест на её челе. Китти чуть разводит ноги в стороны, позволяя Джо увидеть, что на ней нет белья (и нет, Джо совсем не вспоминает Сантану), и хитро улыбается.  
— Будь проклят ваш святой дух, экзорцист.

Джо не позволяет сбить себя с толку, продолжая молиться, но Китти приближает к нему свое лицо — черные черви одержимости не бегут по её венам, и ногти не царапают кожу, и демон внутри не хрипит и не бьется, пытаясь вырваться наружу, и её рот не наполняется смесью крови и грязи вместо слюны — Китти облизывает горячим языком щеку Джо, и он может чувствовать обычный человеческий язык — не змеиный.  
— Во имя Господа нашего, заклинаю тебя, назови мне свое имя.  
— Демонов не существует, экзорцист, — весело пожимает плечами Китти, хватая руку Джо, в которой зажаты четки, и прижимая её к своей промежности. — Демоны — это мы. Внутри всегда только люди, — Джо бы поспорил с этим, но что-то такое есть в её глазах, что он не смеет. Правы были отцы Церкви, запрещая смотреть демону в глаза, и Джо пропал, потому что теперь эта бездна смотрит на него в ответ. — Все мы от дьявола, экзорцист, смирись с этим, — напевает Китти ему на ухо, и Джо нарушает второе правило.  
— Если все мы от дьявола, — медленно начинает он, думая — к чертям всё, он испачкал свои четки во влаге её тела, он повелся на мягкий голос, словно под чарами Сирены, он видел что-то в её глазах и теперь хочет знать, что именно, — то как с ним бороться?  
Китти нежно, но решительно разгибает его пальцы, сжавшиеся вокруг чёток, и говорит:  
— Я покажу тебе, Джозеф.

Чётки с глухим стуком падают на пол: город Лайма поздравляет своего блудного сына с возвращением домой.


End file.
